Je t'aime alors ne me quitte pas
by Weirdly-Wisely
Summary: Elle se rappelle leurs aventures, leur relation, alors qu'il est en train de mourir sur le sol froid. Oz x Alice.


**Un OS sur mon couple préféré dans Pandora Hearts.**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**OS Alice x Oz (Pandora Hearts)**

**POV Alice**

Pleurer, sourire, rire... Toutes ces émotions, je ne pouvais les exprimer, jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre.

J'étais seule, je n'exprimais que du mépris et de la haine, mais au fond de moi, je voulais qu'on me comprenne. Je tuais des chains sans éprouver de remords, je me battais, c'était ma raison de vivre, pour ainsi dire. Je me savais forte, mais battre ces chains me permettais de ressentir une quelconque émotion. Alors qu'en réalité, j'étais vide. Vide et seule.

Sans doute un vestige de ma vie en temps que humaine. Après tout, toute cette vie, je l'avais passée enfermée dans cette tour. J'étais toujours seule. Sauf quand Jack venait me voir, mais je me sentais toujours vide.

Tu sais, grâce à toi, j'ai retrouvé quelque souvenir, et je me souviens de ce vide, de cette tristesse. Quand je pense que dans l'Abyss, c'était tout ce qu'il me restait, la solitude et le vide.

Durant ma vie humaine, je la sentais tout le temps, la volonté de l'Abyss, elle était toujours là. Et des fois, elle prenait le contrôle.

Mais tu m'as appelée, moi qui étais esseulée. Je sais que ce n'était pas ton intention, mais tu m'as libérée. Libérée de cette solitude étouffante.

Et à ce moment là, je t'ai vu en danger, alors je n'ai pas hésité. Je déteste les Baskerville, tu le sais n'est-ce-pas ? Et puis, je voyais ce gamin te menacer, à cause de leur marionette qui était enivrée par ton sang, alors je t'ai déclaré ma propriété. Je me suis un peu battue contre ces Baskerville, puis je t'ai attendue dans la sombre et froide Abyss.

Tu m'as vraiment rejoins, mais tu étais effrayé. Tu te rappelle que tu te cachais derrière cette commode ? Puis en voyant les biscuits tu es redevenu toi-même. Un gamin insouciant, mais te voir éprouver toutes ces émotions m'a vraiment énervée, moi qui étais vide.

Là, je t'ai parlé du contrat, tu étais si hésitant, j'ai insisté, mais là tu as disparu. Tu ne doutais pas que c'était un chain. Mad Baby t'avais bien embobiné. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'aurais te laisser te faire dévorer, mais non, j'avais décidé de te sauver. Même si pour ça, je me suis faite battre, à cause de tête d'algue qui avait scellé mes pouvoirs.

Je t'ai dis de te sauver, mais non, tu m'as sauvée à ton tour. Et nous avons passé notre contrat. Je me souviendrais toujours de ta tête quand je t'ai embrassé. Puis nous sommes sortis de l'Abyss, ensemble. Par la suite, nous avons vécu tellement de choses, avec tête d'algue, je sais que ça t'amuse quand on se dispute, avec le clown, j'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu faisait ami-ami avec lui, et aussi Sharon, ton oncle. Je ne te l'ai sans doute jamais dis, mais quand tu as retrouvé ta petite soeur, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être jalouse. Tu étais toujours avec elle, et tu me délaissais, moi.

Tu sais, je disais que tu étais mon servant, je te frappais, je faisais tout ça pour que tu ne remarque pas que tu avais réussi à me changer. Tu avais accepté de m'aider à retrouver mes souvenirs alors que tu ne connaissais rien de moi. Ta détermination et ta force m'ont changées. Je ne suis plus la même, après tout, nous avons vécus tant de choses ensemble.

Tu ne m'as jamais abandonnée, je sais que j'aurais du te le dire depuis longtemps. Après tout, avant il y avait d'un côté toi et de l'autre moi, maintenant il y a nous. Alors, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas.

C'est vrai, l'aiguille de ton sceau finissait son tour, mais tu aurais pu survivre dans l'Abyss, après tout le clown a bien réussi lui. Alors, pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es mon servant. Même si ce n'est pas la vrai raison, je ne veux pas que tu partes.

Oz, je ne te l'ai jamais dis, mais quand je te vois, là, entrain de te vider de ton song sur le sol. Je ne sais pas qui t'as tiré dessus, mais je ne lui pardonnerai jamais.

Parce que, tu sais, je t'aime moi. Tu ne me l'as jamais dis non plus, mais je le vois dans tes yeux.

En même temps, tu me supplie de ne pas pleurer. Je peux faire ça pour toi, non ? Arrête de sourire comme ça, tu le sais que tu vas mourir, Oz, alors pourquoi tu me sourit ? Je ne veux plus te voir cacher tes vrais sentiments.

De toute façon, Oz, je te rejoindrais bientôt, je te le jure. Je ne peux tout simplement pas vivre sans toi. Quand est-ce que tu comprendras que même si tu te sacrifie, je mourrais quand même ? Car ma vie sans toi, n'est pas importante.

Je t'aime Oz, alors je t'accompagne dans la Mort. Puisque pour moi, rien n'est plus froid que la solitude. Car pour moi, tu es celui qui à ressuscité mon monde et l'a fait gravité autour de toi. Ne me dis pas adieu, car je viens te rejoindre.

The End

OoOoOoOoO

Rewiews please.


End file.
